Elemental Warriors
by Shizuka Kaze
Summary: The Elemental Warriors have to find their soulmates to defeat the newest threat, but can such different people like each other? SenshiGenerals
1. Character Guide

Elemental Warriors  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
This is rated PG-13, for suggestive themes   
  
and other stuff. You've probably figured out by now   
  
that I've an obsession with the Senshi/General pairings.   
  
This story starts out with the Prologue dealing entirely  
  
with Uranus and Neptune, but other than that, they don't   
  
have that much coverage. The whole thing is centered around  
  
the Inners and Generals.  
  
  
  
If you like Chibi-usa, do not read. I don't bash her  
  
or anything, but I absolutely cannot stand that annoying,   
  
whiny, little brat. Hotaru is not in here either, though I  
  
kinda like her, but she's so young, and it's weird to have her  
  
with all the older senshis.  
  
This story with mostly in the genre of Adventure/Action,  
  
though there is definitely romance in the air (isn't that line,  
  
like, so old?).  
  
Quick character guide:  
  
Ami Mizuno - Amelia - Ice  
  
Minako Aino - Maria - Metal  
  
Usagi Tsukino - Victoria - Creation  
  
Rei Hino - Roxanne - Fire  
  
Makoto Kino - Leanne - Lightning  
  
The outers retain their Japanese names:  
  
Amara - Haruka Tenoh  
  
Michelle - Michiru Kaioh  
  
Trista - Setsuna Meioh  
  
The prince and his Generals, they didn't have any name changes.  
  
I didn't feel like writing out an entire character profiles  
  
and since their personalities aren't that different from that  
  
of the manga, is was totally unneccessary. I hope you enjoy this story.  
  
___________________________ 


	2. Prologue

Elemental Warriors   
  
______________  
  
Another Inners/Generals Story. Set in   
  
fantasy world. Cyprus is Aphrodite's special island  
  
in Greek mythology. Other Names and the storyline  
  
are mine.  
  
______________  
  
Prologue  
  
Thunder crashed, splitting the perfectly clear heavens.  
  
The Princess of the Skies looked up, worriedly, one hand absently  
  
stroking her Sapphire Palace, which was build upon the ethereal  
  
floating ice mountain, dubbed The Celestial Eternity. A stream  
  
of pure darkness shot straight at her out of nowhere; she barely  
  
had the time to throw up her shielding. As it was, the ray glanced  
  
off the shielding, instead splitting the waters below. An agonized  
  
scream was heard, and the sickly sweet smell of burning flesh   
  
reached her nostrils. Haruka grimaced, and melted through her  
  
shield, diving toward the sparkling waters below. Hovering a few  
  
feet above the surface, she pointed a finger at it, releasing a  
  
streak of shimmering blue light at the waters, creating a tiny   
  
whirlpool which disappeared at suddenly at it had appeared. A second  
  
later, a young girl with deep blue eyes and wild aqua hair rose out  
  
of the sea to meet her. A crown of seashells adorned her head, a   
  
glittering pearl acting as the centerpiece, and in one hand she   
  
held the royal talisman of the sea, an aquamarine-colored mirror   
  
with intricate designs. Haruka dipped her head, greeting the vivacious nymph.   
  
"Michiru, they're here. The skylilies* have been wilting  
  
for days."  
  
She opened her hand, showing the nymph light-blue lilies,  
  
nstead of the pure-white ones that Michiru had been expecting.   
  
The aqua-haired girl looked at them closely, and held up her mirror,  
  
reflecting the flowers. The mirror showed black fumes pouring off,  
  
and the mermaid stared at Haruka in shock. The blond nodded lightly,  
  
and closed her eyes, muttering a few incoherent words. A bright-eyed  
  
hawk appeared within their vision, and dived towards them, landing on  
  
Haruka's outstretched hand. She stared at the hawk, unblinking, and  
  
spoke to him through her eye. A second later, it took flight towards  
  
the sacred forests.   
  
"He'll inform the primary elements."  
  
"Meanwhile, our people need our protection."  
  
Haruka gave a quick nod, and began to glow. Michiru shielded  
  
her eyes as the light grew, and when the show ended, Haruka was holding  
  
a gleaming sword, the Space Sword. The mermaid rose up on a fountain   
  
of water, her tail curled under her. The Space Sword and the Deep Aqua   
  
Mirror crossed, and they began to chant.   
  
Sky and Water,   
  
Wind and Sea,  
  
Show your strengths,   
  
Your powers immense,  
  
Channel it through me,  
  
Both in Harmony.  
  
Aqua light burst from the mirror while blue light flew from the  
  
sword. They danced and swirled, entwined and mingled, forming a dome-like  
  
shape over the water and skies. The two women panted, their faces pale  
  
and dripping with sweat.  
  
"Our people are safe, now."  
  
"Yes, they are, but Cyprus is not."  
  
"If the primary elements do not find the them, then all is lost."  
  
"Ice and Lightning, Luck be with you."  
  
"Fire and Metal, leave with my blessings."  
  
"Light and Creation, our hearts are one."  
  
With that, Haruka flew back towards and palace, and Michiru dived  
  
into the Sea, both praying for protection.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
Drop me a review, 'kay? Chapter 1 will be up as soon as I finish re-fromatting it. 


	3. The Meeting

Elemental Warriors  
  
____________________  
  
Hey, I'm sorry this chapter is really, really  
  
strange, but I had this on my computer for a while  
  
and I probably won't be able to post anything during  
  
the summer and I ... I'm rambling. *claps hands  
  
over mouth in shock* Anyway, I just wanted to  
  
get this out, and I'll try to upload as much as  
  
possible during the summer, but I'm not making any  
  
promises. Active uploading will definitely start  
  
during September. Hope you enjoy this as much as  
  
I enjoyed writing it.  
  
______________________  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sounds floated through the stillness of the forest.  
  
Four girls clustered around an ancient tree, while a fifth  
  
one sat crossed-legged on one of the branches. A breeze flew  
  
by, and the girl in flowing blue robes lowered her book,  
  
plucking her glasses from her nose and staring severely at  
  
another girl in white who was jumping up and down like a fanatic,  
  
screaming something about ants crawling on her legs. The first girl  
  
opened her mouth, but the raven-haired psychic next to her (already  
  
on the edge with impending visions of disaster) spoke before her,  
  
annoyance clearly in her voice as she bit out each word.  
  
"Victoria, SHUT UP! Or you'll be worrying about much  
  
more than just ants."  
  
As Vicky continued her banshee shrieking, Roxanne  
  
lost her temper, and the white dress caught on fire. The  
  
blond next to the girl in white leapt up, a backward flip  
  
saving her from a similar punishment as Victoria's dress  
  
fluttered close to her own. Victoria continued screaming,  
  
only louder, cursing both fire and ants, as Maria clamped  
  
her hands over her ears in a vain attempt to salvage the  
  
remains of her eardrums. The blue-haired girl sighed, pointing  
  
her finger at the flames, and a stream of water shot from  
  
her fingertip, dousing the fire. Roxanne turned to Amelia,  
  
her amethyst eyes burning.  
  
"Amelia, NEVER douse my fire again. You know as well  
  
as I do that there's always a reason to me to set ANYTHING on fire!"  
  
Maria stood swiftly, her spine straight and an air of authority  
  
surrounding her body as she rounded onto the two girls, her golden hair  
  
swirling around her slender frame, her sapphire eyes blazing.  
  
  
  
"Enough."  
  
Her voice was cold and clipped. Roxanne looked away,  
  
and Amelia bit her lip. Not one, not even Victoria, dared to  
  
anger their leader, for Maria' anger, though hardly ever let  
  
loose, always meant great pain for the person who was  
  
unintelligent enough to piss her off.  
  
"Amelia, Roxanne, I don't want to hear this theme discussed  
  
again, ever. Our powers are used for protection, on enemies  
  
of Cyprus ONLY, not Each Other. Understood?"  
  
Both girls gave a curt nod.  
  
"But, Maria, she started it."  
  
  
  
Victoria, pointing a finger a Roxanne, whined. Maria  
  
turned to her, the expression of utter calmness on her face never  
  
changing nor waving as she stared at her princess, despite that her  
  
tone was still furious.  
  
"And you, too. There are better ways to deal with your fears  
  
than just screaming your head off. You're the soul of Cyprus, now try  
  
to act like it."  
  
No one spoke for a moment.  
  
"Oh, look, there a messenger from Haruka."  
  
The four on the ground glanced upward, staring at the tall  
  
redhead. She leapt from the tree, the hawk following. The five  
  
girls crowded around the hawk, as the messenger filled their minds  
  
with images of the oncoming war. As the hawk took off to return to  
  
its mistress, the five childish girls had been replaced by  
  
impassionate warriors.  
  
"Ice!"  
  
"Metal!"  
  
"Creation!"  
  
"Fire!"  
  
"Lightning!"  
  
In a swirl of rainbow colors, the girls were dressed in  
  
matching outfits. Each had flowing tight pants that seemed to  
  
catch the wind, and watery shirts which appeared to change to  
  
match the contours of their body. Masks in each one's respective  
  
colors screened the lower part of their faces. Roxanne had a bow  
  
and a quiver of flaming arrows had never ran out, Amelia carried  
  
two ice daggers thrust into her belt, and Leanne had a saber slung  
  
across her back. Victoria's defense consisted of a whip/chain  
  
encircling her waist, and Maria gently fingered the crystal sword  
  
strapped to her side.  
  
"The heart of Cyprus will be the focus of their attacks.  
  
Let's go."  
  
The five girls joined hands, and within the space of an  
  
heartbeat, they landed on their feet in the most sacred place of all,  
  
the heart of Cyprus.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Oh, great. Didn't you say you knew this place, Jadeite?  
  
And I seem to remember Zoicite swearing that he could find his  
  
way out of ANY maze."  
  
The silver-haired young man growled, glaring at the two  
  
offenders who had gotten them lost with their pompous statements,  
  
while his liege was silent, along with another brown-haired man.  
  
"He's gotten out of any HUMAN created maze, Kunzite. This  
  
one is created by nature, for protection purposes."  
  
Kunzite turned to glare at the brown-haired man, the voice  
  
infuriating an already angry general.  
  
"Well, if you are that brilliant, would you to so kind as  
  
to find a way out of this, then?"  
  
But before Nephrite could answer, a saber swung around his  
  
neck froze him in his place, and he saw that the rest of his friends  
  
were also held at bay by girls aiming weapons at them.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? MEN caught of guard." The  
  
green one holding a saber at Nephrite's neck mocked, putting an emphasis  
  
on the word 'men', as if doubting their gender.  
  
  
  
Kunzite glared at the petite blond holding a sword to his neck,  
  
a glare that could easily make an entire army cower before him, but she  
  
returned it calmly.  
  
"What do you say, Metal, shall we have them for dinner?"  
  
The one aiming an arrow at Jadeite's chest suggested.  
  
The blue-haired girl holding daggers at Zoicite's neck  
  
pretended to gag.  
  
"I doubt even Lightning could make those things taste good, Fire."  
  
"I didn't ask you, Ice, I asked Metal."  
  
The one named Fire shot back.  
  
Endymion, meanwhile, had gotten frustrated, and he finally yelled  
  
at them.  
  
"Stop talking about us as if we are not here!"  
  
The girl with silvery-blond hair who had bound him raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're in no position to threaten." And off to the side, "Ugh,  
  
what an ugly dude, not to mention nasty. Lightning, don't even bother cooking  
  
him; I bet his smell would contaminate the otherwise lovely kitchen."  
  
Suddenly, the one in gold sheathed her sword, and spoke for the  
  
first time.  
  
"Release them. They don't have the aura of the Black Deaths.  
  
Creation, the one you're holding captive is Prince Endymion, and these  
  
four are his generals. The claps at the capes of their uniform concealed  
  
their identity from us in the beginning."  
  
Surprise flashed across their eyes, and they kneeled before him  
  
as one.  
  
"Prince of Cyprus, we apologize for the offense we have caused  
  
you. However, these were done in the hopes of protecting our home. We  
  
had been warned of the invasion of the Black Deaths, and know their  
  
target to be this place, the heart of Cyprus. It is best if you leave now."  
  
Metal explained.  
  
Endymion held out a hand to stop Kunzite, who seemed ready to chop their  
  
heads off.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The five girls stood up, introducing themselves.  
  
"Goddess of Love and Beauty, Leader and trainer of the Elemental  
  
Warriors, nick-named Metal."  
  
"Maiden of Fire and Flame, Second-in-Command and psychic of the  
  
Elemental Warriors, nick-named Fire."  
  
"Nymph of Ice and Water, strategist and planner of the Elemental  
  
Warriors, nick-named Ice."  
  
"Child of Thunder and Lightning, combater and diviner of the  
  
Elemental Warriors, nick-named Lightning."  
  
"Daughter of Creation and Light, princess of the Elemental Warriors,  
  
nick-named Creation."  
  
Kunzite stared at Metal thoughtfully.  
  
"You're mere women, what can you do about the Black Deaths, or  
  
whatever you call them."  
  
Fire answered, shooting Kunzite an dirty look.  
  
"We are the elements of Cyprus, and protect its land and people  
  
with our power. Since ancient time, this has been the duty of our kind.  
  
When one element dies, a new girl is called into being as the next one.  
  
No one but the elements themselves and the royal family and its guardians  
  
may know of their existence. It's a taboo. We risk our lives to keep Cyprus  
  
save. We ask for your cooperation, and please do not reveal our life to  
  
anyone."  
  
Nephrite nodded.  
  
"Agreed, but you have to let us come with you. This our land, too,  
  
and we want to protect it."  
  
Ice started to shake her head, but was stopped by Metal.  
  
"Let them come. Their auras are different from normal humans; in  
  
fact, they are compatible with ours. They may be of help."  
  
Fire shot them a suspicious glance.  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
Lightning shrugged.  
  
"The stars have foretold that we would met people with the same  
  
power running through their veins as ours, and they would help us defeat  
  
the Goddess of Death. It didn't' specify who they are, just that we would  
  
recognize them. Well, it seems we have."  
  
Fire still seemed skeptical.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Lightning glared at her.  
  
"When was the last time my divination went wrong?"  
  
A strange kind of mirth shone in the raven-haired girl's eyes as she  
  
smiled sweetly.  
  
"Let's see. What about that time you swore that what's-his-name - oh  
  
yes, Ken - was your soul mate and he turned out to be a scout of that witch of  
  
the Black Death? I seem to recall him trying to have you for lunch, and the  
  
rest of us had to come and save you from being roasted."  
  
Lightning sighed, rolling her eyes heavenward in a gesture of mock defeat.  
  
  
  
"Out of the pan and into the fire."  
  
Suddenly, Ice giggled, and the men felt the air around them loosening.  
  
"Brilliant metaphor, Lightning, just brilliant. I always knew that there  
  
was a artist hidden beneath that though exterior."  
  
Metal also smiled, and her smile was like a ray of sunshine in the maze,  
  
her face showing slight amusement.  
  
"Ice is right. Maybe you should quit this job and settle down."  
  
Lightning looked horrified at the mere possibility.  
  
"Don't joke about things like that. You scared me for a moment."  
  
Someone cleared his throat loudly, and the girls turned to Kunzite,  
  
who was staring at them curiously.  
  
"So whose power is compatible with whose? We know some magic, but we  
  
can't sense auras."  
  
Creation raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You do? Let's see them."  
  
The men looked a little unsure, but complied nonetheless. They glowed,  
  
and the air around them began to change. The wind picked up, tress grew at  
  
bounds and leaps right before their eyes, the pond nearby became turbulent,  
  
and a tiny flame lit the area and started spreading like wildfire. The girls  
  
sighed, and Fire murmured softly  
  
"Pitiful, just absolutely pitiful. We shouldn't have let you live after  
  
all."  
  
Metal pointed her sword towards the skies, and murmured a few words.  
  
The wind died down, becoming a gentle breeze, and did not pick up again  
  
despite Kunzite's best efforts. Lightning called upon her thunder, splitting  
  
the plants in half, and even Nephrite could not heal their broken limbs.  
  
Ice simply pointed a finger at the pond, and the waters calmed, becoming  
  
a crystal-like mirror. Zoicite stared at her in shock. Fire caused a flame to burn,  
  
gathering all the little wayward sparks into it, containing it, and stopping the inferno  
  
from barbecuing all the living creatures in the maze alive. Jadeite looked fairly  
  
impressed. Endymion held out his hand, and the ground in front of him exploded. He  
  
grinned at Creation, who simply stared at him calmly. She merely waved her hand, and  
  
the earth mended itself.  
  
Creation nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Their powers are weak compared to ours, but still better than nothing.  
  
There are four holy points around here. They will probably be the focus of that  
  
witch's attacks, and we will have to hold fast to them. She has to defeat all  
  
these points to reach the heart of Cyprus."  
  
Metal continued her line of thought.  
  
"Lightning and Nephrite, take the royal forest to the West. Ice and  
  
Zoicite, hold the Frozen Mountains to the South. Fire and Jadeite, stay at the  
  
caves toward the East, and Creation and Endymion, keep to the Inner circle,  
  
and put your powers into a force field over this place. Kunzite, you and I  
  
will control the Energy and Power level at one of the most accessible passes  
  
to the Heart of Cyprus, between the caves and the forests."  
  
Ice also put her thoughts to use.  
  
"It is important that we save strength. We don't know for sure how  
  
powerful she is. For now, let's just try to combat her minions with punches  
  
and kicks, as in physical fighting. We may have to save the magic attacks  
  
for later. She is strong, but her minions do not posses as much energy as  
  
she does. They should be easy to defeat."  
  
The girls gave a curt nod.  
  
Fire now spoke.  
  
"Let's use teleportation to get there. Most of the passes are  
  
inaccessible to even us; by teleportation, we can bypass them, and it  
  
doesn't take all that much energy. Besides, the sooner we get there,  
  
the sooner we can attack."  
  
Her amethyst eyes burned with a desire to kill.  
  
Lightning also added her suggestions.  
  
"The death waves the witch uses won't penetrate past the holy  
  
crystal points we've constructed around Cyprus, but she may well strike  
  
around those points. I believe she would attack the villages in hopes of  
  
drawing us away from the focus points. That must not happen! No matter  
  
what incidents there are, there has always got to be at least one person  
  
guardian the passes. I think the guys should deal with the incidents,  
  
since she won't expect much resistance, and will put much of her magic  
  
toward the heart of Cyprus. We will stay behind."  
  
Endymion and his generals vehemently refused.  
  
"No, WE will stay behind; the Goddess of Death, or whoever she is,  
  
does not know our powers, and we may catch her off guard. But I believe  
  
she is well informed about your attacks."  
  
Metal and Fire laughed softly, though a bit tauntingly.  
  
"You're joking. Your powers are strong compared to normal humans,  
  
but you don't' even stand a chance of defeating her second-in-commands, even  
  
when banded together, so how do you expect to ever beat HER?"  
  
The men reluctantly agreed. Nephrite stared at them.  
  
"What are you real names?"  
  
Ice frowned.  
  
"We can't tell you that, for with a name comes power."  
  
Zoicite stared at her sadly.  
  
"How can we trust you if you won't trust us enough to tell us your  
  
names, let alone put your lives and this place into our hands?"  
  
Fire sighed.  
  
"You know, he's right. We have no choice, we have to trust them." She  
  
pointed to the girls in turn. "Maria, Amelia, Leanne, Victoria, and my name is  
  
Roxanne." She slowly raised an eyebrow, as Endymion introduced his friends.  
  
  
  
"We know, of course. How else do you think we told you five this much  
  
information?"  
  
  
  
The Prince looked a bit sheepish, but Jadeite quickly covered for him.  
  
  
  
"It's just for the sake of formality."  
  
Fire snorted, muttering sarcastically, "Yeah, right."  
  
  
  
Kunzite sought to step forward, to give this arrogant girl a piece of  
  
his mind, but Lightning stopped him.  
  
Metal sighed loudly.  
  
"Fire, make sure you don't lose your temper and bring Jadeite back as  
  
a pile of smoldering ashes. Maybe we should change partners."  
  
Jadeite shook his head.  
  
"Under no circumstances."  
  
  
  
Ice pulled him off to the side, whispering softly.  
  
  
  
"You like her?"  
  
Jadeite grinned.  
  
"What's not to like? She beautiful, fiery, witty, and she doesn't want  
  
me. She's absolutely perfect."  
  
Ice laughed, as Fire called over to them.  
  
"Hey, you two lovebirds, secrets don't' make friends."  
  
Zoicite looked stricken at the word 'lovebirds', which Fire noticed,  
  
but for once she held her tongue as Ice tossed back.  
  
"Who said that I needed anymore friends?"  
  
Fire glared at her, a mock hurt expression on her face.  
  
"Ice, do you finally see why men are worthless abominations? They're  
  
trying to split the elements apart!" Before muttering under her breath, "Not  
  
that we got on much better before they showed up, since fire and ice don't  
  
mix well."  
  
The men stared at her, their pride suffering as their eyes flashed  
  
angrily. But before they could even utter one world of protest, a woman with  
  
flowing dark-green hair in a uniform consisting of a white shirt and short  
  
skirt with long-heeled boots materialized in the air in front of them. She  
  
had wise garnet eyes and delicate features, and a long staff topped with a  
  
funny heart-shaped symbol which had a blood-red circular orb in the middle  
  
was in her hand. Without a single word, she pointed the staff at them, whispering  
  
"Dead Scream."  
  
A pink energy ball sped toward them alarmingly fast, before splitting  
  
in the middle, one heading towards the group of Elemental Warriors, the other  
  
toward the Generals.  
  
______________________________  
  
Cliffhanger! Yeah, I love them. Oh, by the way, yes, that woman is Pluto. So  
  
why is she attacking the senshis and Generals? Well, you'll just have to wait  
  
for next chapter to find out!  
  
Hey, please leave me a message what you think. Thanks. Who shall I focus on?  
  
Drop me a note, please. 


	4. Old Foes, New Friends

Elemental Warriors  
  
Chapter 2  
  
New Friends, Old Foes  
  
*************************  
  
Well, it's been a while since I updated on  
  
this little story. I've been way too busy to  
  
focus much on writing fanfics. I didn't mean  
  
to neglect this one, I just found writing  
  
"Lord of Darkness" much easier! Besides, most  
  
people seem to like that one so much more.  
  
Enough rambling, let's get the show rolling!  
  
Hotaru will be mentioned, but I'm not sure if  
  
she will appear in this story.  
  
************************  
  
Elemental Warriors  
  
Chapter 2  
  
New Friends, Old Foes  
  
*************************  
  
Metal watched in horror as the two balls of pink  
  
energy sped towards them. She knew that the Elements would  
  
be able to combat the power easily, but she had doubts   
  
about the Generals. The men were strong, but were they   
  
strong enough?  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
Fire screamed, and Metal was surprised to hear real  
  
fear in the girl's voice. Jadeite ran forward as the rest of  
  
the Generals threw themselves in front of Endymion, determined  
  
to protect the prince at all costs. A large fireball burst   
  
from the blond general's palm, as streaks of silver and green  
  
fused into it, flowing from the hands of Kunzite and Nephrite.  
  
The pink energy ball disintegrated, and Jadeite hung onto a   
  
nearby tree, gasping for breath, his face chalky white.  
  
Metal breathed a sigh of relief as she turned back  
  
to the attack heading their way. She nodded lightly at Amelia, at  
  
which the blue-haired girl threw two ice shards toward the  
  
approaching energy. As the heat and the ice came into contact,  
  
their extremes canceled each other out, and a harmless explosion  
  
was the result.  
  
The mysterious woman smiled, and landed gently on her  
  
feet.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
She commented lightly, her expression bland.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Lightning demanded, taking a step forward. Her eyes were  
  
fixed on the staff in the woman's hand, every muscle coiled in her  
  
body as she prepared to move at the slightest hint of threat.   
  
"The Soldier of Time, Setsuna."  
  
Creation gasped.  
  
"That's not possible!"  
  
She whispered, awestruck.   
  
Fire was not so trusting as she hissed at the woman  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Setsuna smiled again.  
  
"You've learned your lesson well, Roxanne."   
  
She continued, ignoring Fire's look of astonishment.  
  
"You want proof? Well, there is an age-old prophecy   
  
known only to the Elementals.  
  
  
  
"There shall come a time,  
  
When two worlds shall collide  
  
And six pairs of soul mates  
  
Will break the world apart  
  
And rebuild it again.  
  
A new millennium shall arise  
  
From the ashes of the old one  
  
Cursed soil shall be cleansed  
  
Barren land turned fruitful  
  
From the hands of the healing one.  
  
The rates of success are so low  
  
And the potential price so high  
  
That each shall decide for themselves  
  
If willing to bear the burden  
  
Of all of Cyprus and beyond."  
  
If that's not enough, shall I then recite the   
  
prophecy regarding myself?  
  
"A soldier, shrouded in mystery,  
  
Never to be seen nor heard,  
  
The child of Chronos, mistress of time,  
  
Shall appear in time of danger and fear  
  
First a foe, next a friend."  
  
  
  
Is that proof enough, Maria?"  
  
Setsuna addressed the leader of the Elementals.  
  
Metal stared into the deep magenta eyes, her gaze   
  
sharp and probing. Her mind was churning as she weighed her   
  
chances. The woman had given enough proof to blow away all   
  
her doubts, but Setsuna's actions were questionable. Her   
  
next words were chosen carefully.  
  
"I wish to trust you, but for the safety of others,   
  
I believe I cannot. Forgive me, Setsuna; you've said it   
  
yourself. The rates of success are so low, and with the   
  
weight of my friends' lives on my shoulders, caution in   
  
necessary. I can not risk trusting you."  
  
Metal expected the older woman to turn away, angry,   
  
but instead, Setsuna smiled serenely, obviously pleased.  
  
"You do not disappoint me, Maria. Over the past ten   
  
years, you've perfected your skills, though you were born a   
  
leader. Yes, you're right. I could be a scout of the Goddess   
  
of Destruction, and forced the prophecies from the real soldier   
  
of time. Anything is possible in these questionable times.   
  
But, I'll show you the final proof of my identity. For if   
  
you ever wish to even possess a chance to defeat her, you   
  
have to accept my help. But I'm glad you were so cautious."  
  
Setsuna finally turned to the Generals, who had been   
  
standing mutely by, and acknowledged them with a gentle nod.  
  
"Prince Endymion, and the Generals Kunzite, Nephrite,  
  
Jadeite, and Zoicite. I see you've met the Elemental Warriors.  
  
Those involved with the Battle of Cyprus are gathering, and  
  
even I cannot tell how it will end. So much rests on your  
  
fragile shoulders, whether you want it or not. Now, time for   
  
my final proof!"  
  
Setsuna rose into the air, glowing with radiant power,  
  
and the rest of the people had to shield their eyes. When they  
  
opened their eyes again, they were forming a circle in midair,  
  
with Setsuna at their middle, white light pouring off her and  
  
disappearing into the elements.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Amelia whispered, her eyes wide.  
  
"I don't know, but I like it!"  
  
Lightning murmured back.  
  
"You're being infused with the power of your guardians."  
  
Setsuna's voice broke through their thoughts. Fire  
  
raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What guardians?"  
  
"Good question."  
  
Nephrite spoke from Leanne's right.  
  
"There are, like, five million different type of guardians.   
  
Spiritual guardians, Power guardians, Soul guardians, Guardian   
  
Planets, Heart protectors, Life guardians, just to name a few.   
  
So which guardians are you talking about?"  
  
Kunzite shot him a look that silence his second-in-command   
  
from further shouting at the Time soldier, but Setsuna didn't   
  
seem to notice. Her voice had become deep and soft, like velvet,   
  
but with an undeniable hint of steel. It vibrated and echoed   
  
around them, and Creation could faintly distinguish a protective   
  
barrier around them.   
  
"Castle guardians."  
  
Maria's head snapped up at that, and she glanced at Kunzite,  
  
who was standing to her right, from the corner of her eyes. The  
  
silver-haired General gave a curt nod to indicate that he, too,  
  
understood who Setsuna was referring to, but the rest of the  
  
Elemental and General's face spoke confusion. Metal broke the   
  
silence.  
  
"Caste guardians are unlike any others. They are strong   
  
of heart and pure of spirit, who protect the 'castle' - in this  
  
case, us. They are born with exceptional powers, lying dormant  
  
inside them, until the time they are called into service. Their  
  
'parents' are in fact an illusion; their sole purpose is to bring  
  
these guardians into the world, then they die some pre-ordained  
  
death, Vanishing from the time stream. Castle guardians, when  
  
awakened, infuse their power with those of their 'castle', but  
  
it strengthens both parties."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
  
  
Endymion asked, a bit skeptical. Metal shrugged her   
  
shoulders lightly.  
  
"Legends."  
  
Amelia glared at her, her voice high, the volume rising  
  
with each word.  
  
"So we're trusting this woman who tried to kill us on   
  
the bases of a Legend?"  
  
Maria shot her a sharp look. She was extremely sensitive  
  
when someone questioned her rank or authority.  
  
"Shut up, Ice. You may leave if you wish."  
  
Amelia hung her head in shame, but a gasp from Jadeite broke  
  
up the argument: they had all started glowing a brilliant white color.  
  
Setsuna began to speak, and everyone else intoned her words.  
  
"Protection and Power, Duty and Death  
  
Castle Guardians, hear my plea  
  
And heed the voice of your destiny  
  
Join us in our battle cry  
  
To defeat the evil and set us free."  
  
"Commanders of protectors, join your heart and soul  
  
Let love flow like a river, and you will prevail."  
  
Too long, silver chains appeared before Maria and Kunzite, each  
  
holding a tiny stone. Maria's was a round synthetic hyacinth, (a   
  
brightly  
  
gold jewel) roughly the size of her thumb, with a sunburst cut.   
  
Kunzite's   
  
was a white spinel, with the same appearance and little bit bigger.   
  
They   
  
glowed gently, and suddenly, they melted together in a burst of light,   
  
before separating in the form of two tiny hearts, each a mixture of   
  
pure,   
  
snow white and bright gold.   
  
"Passionate of heart, combine your mind and love  
  
Let fire dance in purest form, and you shall win."  
  
Roxanne and Jadeite's chain were gold, and their stones were close  
  
in color and intensity. Roxanne's was a beautiful Rose Zircon with a   
  
fireray  
  
cut, and Jadeite's a Synthetic Golden Sapphire (bright reddish-orange   
  
stone), catching and reflecting the sun light. They, too, became one,  
  
only to split apart a second later in the forms of two tiny swords,  
  
twinkling under the noon glare.  
  
"Composure of exposure, hold your hands and eyes  
  
Let ice surround all features, and you will succeed."  
  
Amelia and Zoicite watched in wonder as delicate white-gold necklaces  
  
appeared in mid-air, right in front of them. They both raised their   
  
hands, and  
  
a flash of white color later, each was holding a mineral: Amelia a Fire   
  
Blue  
  
Spinel (a stone of the purest dark sky color) and Zoicite one known as   
  
Blue  
  
Zircon (a shade darker and murkier than Fire Blue Spinel). Both stone   
  
were   
  
Smooth and opaque, seemingly protecting a secret with in. Amelia and   
  
Zoicite's  
  
stones melted, before bursting apart in the shape of two icicles.   
  
"Loyal with care, merge your spirit and body  
  
Let the thunder glow with intensity, and you shall triumph."  
  
Two chains comprised of tiny, intricate bronze link floated before  
  
Leanne and Nephrite. Lightning struck, leaving two stones in the middle   
  
of  
  
the chains. Leanne's was a Synthetic Tourmaline (a murky green color)  
  
and Nephrite's a Shamrock Spinel (color of evergreens). They were both   
  
cut Indian style, and became one before breaking apart in the form of   
  
two tiny thunderbolts.  
  
"Purity and Peace, unite in live and death  
  
Let nothing but Time part you, and you will conquer."  
  
Instead of chains, two rings appeared before Victoria and Endymion,  
  
each set in striking contrast with another. Victoria possessed a   
  
glorious  
  
Mother of Pearl, and Endymion had a Black Onyx. They did not merge, but  
  
both shot forth two bursts of light, and a second later, everyone   
  
landed  
  
on the ground, their jewelry clasped firmly in their hands. Before   
  
Setsuna,  
  
however, had appeared four bracelets: one with a Synthetic Blue Spinel   
  
(a  
  
lot darker than Amelia's Fire Blue Spinel and also a shade darker than   
  
Zoicite's Blue Zircon), a second one with a clear Aquamarine, the next   
  
one   
  
with a Garnet stone, and the last one set with an Amethyst stone.  
  
Setsuna slipped the Garnet one on, and smiled at them.   
  
  
  
"I have to bring these three to their rightful owners. The wearer   
  
of the Aquamarine and Synthetic Blue Spinel stones will be the six pair   
  
of  
  
soul mates. The amethyst one belongs to... never mind. She will not   
  
appear  
  
unless forced to do so. I hope her power lies dormant, for if you shall   
  
fail, she will destroy this world to keep the Goddess of Destruction  
  
hidden."  
  
Setsuna sighed, and ran a hand through her long hair.   
  
"Now, the Castle Guardians have awakened, but you'll have to  
  
find them. Victoria and Endymion, your guardians live within in your  
  
hearts, by the name of Light and Dark. These jewels will enhance your  
  
powers, but you'll not see the physical form of your guardians. As for  
  
the others, you have to find your guardians quickly. They're gathered  
  
around the four holy crystal points, being naturally drawn to them.  
  
But if you do not find them soon, their newly awakened powers will  
  
grow out of control, and drive them mad in the end. Now, call forth  
  
your 'Ultimate' Element Power to boost up your transformation, and  
  
you shall receive your final and strongest attack once you find your  
  
guardians. Generals, just concentrate on your jewel for transformation.  
  
Good luck to you all."  
  
  
  
And in a flash of light, Setsuna was gone.   
  
For a moment, the five remaining people stood in stupor,  
  
trying to absorb everything they've learned in such a short amount of   
  
time. A bunny fleeing across their paths brought them out of their   
  
reverie. The Elemental Warriors closed their hands around their jewels,  
  
and thrust them into the air.  
  
"Ultimate Metal Power!"   
  
"Ultimate Fire Power!"  
  
"Ultimate Ice Power!"  
  
"Ultimate Lightning Power!"  
  
"Ultimate Creation Power!"  
  
The Generals concentrated, too, and added their power to the  
  
light display. Seconds later, the ten people opened their eyes to  
  
inspect themselves.  
  
Amelia was cloaked in flowing blue robes with long, wide sleeves  
  
created from the finest silk. pooling in heavy folds around her feet.  
  
Her elbows clinked with the of many bracelets, and she wore dainty   
  
slippers. She wore stud earrings of the same stone as her necklace.  
  
Zoicite's uniform was the same as before, but the gloves were blue  
  
and the lining icy.  
  
Leanne seemed to be dressed in a riding outfit. The dark  
  
green pants outline her strong, toned legs, and the green top left  
  
the arms bare. Her necklace rested lightly against her collarbone,  
  
in perfect balance with her green eye-shadow. The black boots made  
  
her seem even more imposing than usual. Nephrite wore the same   
  
uniform as Zoicite, but with the color of evergreens.  
  
Victoria was dressed in sheer pink flowerily long dress  
  
that stopped right above her ankles. Her hair was curled into  
  
ringlets, tumbling like a silver shower down her back. The  
  
ring shone like a falling star on her delicate hands, and her  
  
shoes were elegant stiletto heels. Endymion was wearing pure  
  
black armor, his face determined.  
  
Roxanne's hair was piled high on top of her head, and her long   
  
sleeved shirt complete with the short red dress matched the fire  
  
in her eyes, and a soft veil covered her appealing face. Her ruby   
  
star earrings dangled from her earlobes, and red high heels adorned   
  
her feet. Jadeite seemed equally fierce, the lining on his uniform   
  
bright crismon.  
  
Maria's clothes consisted of long tight golden pants which   
  
seemed glued to her long, shapely legs. The belt had a silver clasp   
  
in the form of a lovely maiden, and her short yellow shirt clung to   
  
every soft curve of her body. The sleeves were long, loose, before   
  
tightening at the wrists. Her hair was fastened securely with a clip,   
  
wayward curls framing her face, and her earrings danced wildly with   
  
her every movement. Kunzite's uniform was the same as before, but   
  
the lining was silver. He alone of all the people had a cape - his  
  
symbol of status. Kunzite and Metal were the only ones who openly   
  
carried weapons; she as a lady of the warrior class and he a general.  
  
Metal glanced around the group quickly before linking her   
  
hands with Kunzite's. The others, besides Victoria and Endymion,   
  
followed her example, and sped away in a streaks of light, aiming   
  
for their own goal, and leaving the princess and prince to guard   
  
the heart of Cyprus.  
  
**************************  
  
Haha, I'm so happy this is done. I've pretty much lined up my schedule  
  
till next year. I'll write chapter 13 of Lord of Darkness next, then   
  
upload a new story, Recarnation 3. After that, it will be Chapter 14 of  
  
LOD, then the first chapter of a new story in a different genre   
  
(Inuyasha),  
  
called "A Fate worse than death" (rather morbid sounding, but it's   
  
anything  
  
but morbid), then Chapter 15 of LOD, and finally chapter 3 of "The   
  
COming   
  
of Dawn" and chapter 2 of Soldier Memories. I think that's how my death   
  
resume will look like. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and I promise I'll   
  
continue this story and every unfinished one. 


End file.
